U.S. Pat. No. 7,345,572 discloses a temperature sensor, which is also referred to as a rod thermostat. It contains two switching springs which are triggered by a second expansion element which is mounted in a tubular first expansion element. The first expansion element usually consists of a metal tube, whereas the second expansion element is a ceramic rod. As a result of different coefficients of thermal expansion, essentially only the tube expands during heating and the rod moves, relative to the latter, out of a housing of the temperature sensor, which contains the switching springs. The switching springs are triggered or switched at a respective triggering point provided for each switching spring, which is thus intended to be effected at two different temperatures which can be set. The setting of these triggering points or switching temperatures is very important and technically cannot be solved in a very simple manner.
The invention is based on solving the problem of providing a temperature sensor mentioned at the outset and a method for adjusting said temperature sensor, which can be used to solve problems of the prior art and, in particular, make it possible to carry out an above mentioned adjustment effectively in terms of the construction and procedure.